Misery of the Forbidden Child's Past
by AnimeShadow
Summary: This if a fanfiction about what happened in Hiei's past. Lot's of torture. Um...let's see...it mainly is focused on how much Hiei went through - the reason why he is cold and distant. [DISCONTINUED]
1. The Pain Has Only Just Begun

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yasashiku is my own character, though he is used only briefly. Go ahead and use him.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author:** AnimeShadow

**Title: **Misery of the Forbidden Child's Past  
_Chapter One_

**Warning:** MIGHT contain spoilers. Yaoi. No lemons; there MIGHT be a lime.   
AND THANK GOD IT ISN'T A MARY SUE!

* * *

Some things you need to know in advance: Hiei is over 500 years old. In this chapter, it says "100 years later." I figure he would look around 4 to 5 years old. Also, in all of my Hiei research, there were never details on what happened when he was being raised by the thieves. Therefore, everything that happened when being a slave of the thieves I made up. It is true, however, that he was tossed off the Koorime Island by Ruri, not his mother, Hina.

* * *

Begin Chapter

* * *

"Come back and kill me, child, for what I'm about to do to you is unforgivable..." Ruri whispered to the frightened infant. The baby was wrapped up tightly in cloth, a tear gem necklace encircling his neck. 

He was falling rapidly...even as a baby, he knew he was going to die. This was it. Barely born into the world, yet his death would come so soon.

He hit the ground and felt bones shattering in his arms, bruises being formed on his back. He began to cry because of the pain. It was amazing that he wasn't even unconscious.

Several hours later, Hiei stopped crying. He hadn't yet fallen to sleep because of his tears that were shed. Many black gems surrounded his tiny body.

A skinny, green demon with a forked tongue and a short, plump, orange demon walked up to the sickly child.

"What is this?" The green demon wondered. The orange demon replied, "It's a BABY, dufus-brain." The green demon growled. "I KNOW THAT! But should we take it back to Master Koji?" It asked. The other demon replied, "Yes...he might find a use for it..."

The child was picked up roughly by the green demon and brought back to a village. They went into a hut where an extremely muscled demon was sitting on the ground, sorting out gold and jewels.

"What do you want?" He asked to two demons who were carrying the newborn. "We found this..." It held up Hiei. "Do you want it?"

Koji glanced up. "Give it to Yasashiku. Tell him I told him to raise it. Bring the kid back when he's ready for hard work."

The two demons nodded in understanding and brought the child to the one named Yasashiku.

-----100 Years Later-----

The toddler had been introduced to Koji before. Yasashiku had raised him to obey everything anyone tells him. Yasashiku had been extrememly cruel and often beat the child. It was time for the Forbidden Child to become an official slave of Koji's.

They were in Koji's hut. The Forbidden Child was standing in front of Koji. Koji told the battered toddler, "It takes to long for me to call you Forbidden Child, you worthless piece of garbage. From now on, you will be called Hiei."

Koji glared at Hiei. "If you do not promptly do everything I say, you will be beaten...don't expect any mercy, either, you pathetic little boy."

Koji turned. "Your daily tasks are to clean ever inch of my hut. You also will be my supply of tear gems. It really is amazing. We are the only ones with somebody to give us black tear gems. They are very valuable. Leave now." Hiei turned to go. "Oh wait...I have a task for you. You will cook for all of my men tonight. You better start now, and don't you DARE think of eating ANYTHING, got it?" Koji demanded.

Hiei finished cooking dinner. Luckily it was not his job to SERVE it...he was starving. Hopefully the meal was good enough for Koji...Yasashiku had taught him how to cook. Maybe if it was satisfactory, Koji would give him something to eat.

After the meal, Koji told Hiei, "You sleep outside." Hiei looked at the ground. "But...it is raining..." He commented, hoping that Koji wasn't so cruel as to make him sleep outside in the rain.

Koji glared. "I KNOW THAT." Hiei looked up at Koji in the eye. "But...it is cold!" He protested. Koji got angry.

"Don't EVER look ANYONE in the eye, and ALWAYS obey me! Got it?!" Koji yelled, picking Hiei up by the collar. He threw Hiei against the wall, and Hiei fell to the ground. He shakily got up, just to be punched by Koji in the stomach.

Hiei coughed up some blood. Koji's punches HURT like HECK. He stumbled outside and fell onto the ground. The rain poured over his injured body as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

What do you think, minna-san? Please review and tell me if I should continue...my first "Torture Hiei" fic... 


	2. Death of the Thieves

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author:** AnimeShadow

**Title:** Misery of the Forbidden Child's Past  
_Chapter Two_

**Warning:** MIGHT contain spoilers. Yaoi. No lemons; there MIGHT be a lime.  
AND THANK GOD IT ISN'T A MARY SUE!

* * *

Begin Chapter

* * *

Hiei awoke to Koji yelling at him for not waking up early enough. Hiei frightendly got up off the muddy ground. He was soaking wet, for it had rained all night, and dirt clung to his raggy clothing and face. His hair was a mess, but somehow it still was able to destroy all Newton's research on gravity. "F-f-forgive me, Master..." He stuttered, knowing that no matter how much he pleaded, Koji's wrath would not turn away. 

This morning Koji was armed with a bloodstained leather whip with metal shards at the tip. The whip connected with Hiei's flesh, and Hiei did his best to contain a wail of pain. !CRACK! The whip hit his back. !CRACK! The whip hit Hiei's left cheek, causing red liquid to drip down Hiei's face. !CRACK! Other seeping wound was added to Hiei's back. Again and again, the whip caused more of Hiei's blood to flow onto the ground.

The pain he felt was worse than when he was with Yasashiku. Hiei cried out, "Please! Master, stop!" This only made Koji more delighted at Hiei's pain. He took out a blade. The silver metal gleamed because of the rising sun. "Hiei...this will be your very first scar."

Koji put the blade over Hiei's waist and then smirked, seeing Hiei's innocent, yet pain-filled eyes widen in fear. Koji drove the sword's blade in a diagnol manner. The wound was deep and, of course, agonizing. Hiei's eyes glistened with tears threatening to spill.

Koji wanted those tears, for he knew how valuable they were. He took some salt out of his hut, which one of his minions got from the Ningenkai (since there was not an ample supply of salt near the village), and packed the bleeding cut with the white substance.

Hiei's tears cascaded down his face like a waterfall. Black gems hit the floor and scattered round him. The sobs would not stop. Soon Hiei stopped crying. Koji collected the black gems and put them into a sack. "Hm...they don't all fit...next time I'll get a bigger bag..." Koji smirked and clutched the black gems and walked away, leaving Hiei to suffer on the ground.

-----Several Hours Later-----

One of the thieves from the village saw Hiei on the ground. "Hm...must be one of Koji's slaves...better treat his wounds so that he lives longer for Koji...Hm? What's this? A...no, it can't be...a BLACK Koorime tear gem? This runt may be a bit more valuable than he looks..." The demon mused to no on in particular.

He picked up the battered child and took him into his own hut. After cleaning his wounds, the demon threw a bucket of icy water onto Hiei's frail body. Hiei awoke with a scared look on his face, and seeing an unfamiliar demon didn't make it go away. "Wh-who are you?" Hiei asked fearfully.

The demon frowned. "Don't ask stupid questions, boy. What's your name?" The demon asked harshly. Hiei looked at the ground. "It's...it's Hiei." The demon glared down at him. "Hiei. You cry Koorime tear gems. I WANT SOME." The demon demanded in its own cruel way.

Hiei's bit his lower lip. He couldn't cry for anyone. Not even this random demon who is nicer than Koji. Hopefully. Maybe. Possibly. Well...maybe not as nice as Koji, as Hiei would soon find out. "Kid, do I have to force it out of you?" The demon growled, punching Hiei's ribs, most likely breaking one.

Hiei's tears did not come, though. That made the demon even more mad. "Cry, dammit!!" The demon shouted at Hiei, breaking his leg [[a/n: -gasp- OMG. That's the first time I've ever cussed in a fanfiction...or somewhere where anyone will see/hear it. -hyperventilates- I hope my mom and dad don't see this. On with the fic]].

When Hiei refused to shed tears, the demon slammed Hiei's young form into a wall. Several tears escaped Hiei's eyes. The demon collected them and said, "Okay, I'm satisfied. This should get me a bundle." He re-treated Hiei's wounds and left Hiei in front of Koji's door.

-----200 Years Later-----

Hiei looked about 10. At least, you would think so if he wasn't covered in his own blood and bruises, laying on a hilltop near the thieves' village. Hiei had been ganged up upon by 20 of the thieves. They had found out he was secretely doing a bit of training, and they were afraid he would destroy them.

Little did they know, they were right. He was the one who would send them to oblivion. Hiei got up and treated his own wounds. He'd figured out that nobody would do it for him. The past 300 years of his life were filled with pain, agony, torture, blood, killing, and hatred. He couldn't stand it. It was time somebody paid for his pain.

He took the katana he stole from Koji's weaponry and headed towards the village. Screaming could be heard from women, children, and even men. Many hours later, Hiei walked away from the village, his black clothes decorated with others' blood. He was no longer their slave.

But what he experienced during the first 300 years of his life would always keep him cold, distant, and seemingly uncaring.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

NOTES TO MY REVIEWERS:  
I love you all!

Chrisoriented: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so much you decided to use that word XP lol  
kitsune-of-dark-flame: I'm not too sure...I'm sorry I didn't go into a detailed, graphic scene of the death of all the thieves...if you give me your email address, I'll make one for you, though lol ;;  
Animefreak11: I'm glad you think it's good and sad -

* * *

_**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE ABOUT THIS FIC! I'VE DECIDED TO MAKE THESE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS ABOUT HIS PAST; I'LL CONTINUE IT BUT IT WILL BE ABOUT HOW HIS PAST IS SLOWLY TEARING HIS SOUL AND ENTIRE BEING APART. I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND!!!!!**_

* * *

Please read my other story, "The Death of Mary Sue and Mukuro." It's a comedy, in a different sense. Thanks, and please, please, please review!


End file.
